The Meteor's Crash Course
by SpriteFabio
Summary: The Girls are having their monthly sleepover when Ami reveals a secret wish she wants granted. Lucky for her, Wishing stars were flying that night. But when a new Villian arises in the shadows, And an odd student arrives; Will Her wish be granted? AMIxOC
1. The Wish

"What a beautiful Night out!" Serena exclaimed. She and the girls (Along with Artemis and Luna) were having their usual monthly sleepover at Rei's Temple. It was 11:53 at night and the girls were staying up to watch falling stars across the sky. "It sure is Serena, Hopefully we'll see some beautiful stars since the city's pollution is far away from here." Luna said as she stared at the sky. A faint sigh was heard from the middle of the group; it was from Ami. "Ami? Are you ok?" Lita asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Ami assured. "Are you sure?" Mina added. "Well...alright, I'll be honest..." She said as the girls came closer as she continued. "...I want a boyfriend...". "OMG NO WAYYYYY!" The girls said as Ami blushed lightly.

"Well, that is what tonight's for really if you think about it! You can wish for it!" Rei said as she patted Ami's back. "Would it even Work?" Ami asked in doubt. "Doesn't hurt to try!" Mina said as Serena, Rei and Lita Nodded in agreement. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Ami said as she grabbed a little bottle from her backpack that contained a silver glittery substance. "What's that?" Artemis asked in curiosity. "Oh, It's Wish Dust. I got it from a friend of mine." Ami said as she poured the entire bottle on her palm. Suddenly there were streaks of silver light dashing across the sky. "Guys look! The Falling Stars!" Serena screamed as Ami looked down at her palm and whispered softly: "I wish I could find someone who loves me truly" She then blew softly and blew the wishing dust into the night.

The stars continued to fall in the sky for a few minutes, the girls fell asleep but Luna and Artemis were still awake as they watched in awe at the beautiful light show before them. "It sure is beautiful Luna." Artemis said. "Yes Artemis, It sure i-" Luna was cut off as a Bigger, Brighter light was falling straight through the skies followed by a shock-wave that shook the ground. "What on earth is that?" Luna exclaimed. "I have no idea!" Artemis replied. "We should investigate..." Luna concluded. "Alright. Lets go, the girl's will be fine!" Luna Replied with a nod as they quickly ran off towards the blast sight.

_**The Meteor's Crash Course**_

_**Chapter 1: A Desperate Wish**_


	2. Mysteries and Injury

Hey Everyone, Nik (SpriteFabio) here! ^_^.

Just a quick Note: I am using the US dub names for the characters but I like using Ami over the usual Amy just because it sounds kinda cooler to me XD.

This is also set During the Heart Snatching Villain Period c:

With that said, I hope you Enjoy!

"Mina wake up!" Rei commanded at Mina while trying to shake her awake. "Mmnnnnn... 5 more minutes mommy..." Mina mumbled while in her slumber. "MINA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, YOU TOO MEATBALL HEAD. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs as the 2 blonds woke up. "Sheesh Rei! Whats wrong?" Serena whined as she rubbed her eyes. "Artemis and Luna are gone! I can't find either of them!". "Maybe they just took a walk..." Mina suggested. "No, I looked around the temple grounds and I can't find them!" Rei exclaimed. "WHATTTT?" The blondes exclaimed as they started running around the grounds like 2 brain dead mice trying to find cheese in a maze with no exit. Rei sighed as she wasn't sure why they were this dumb. "Guys, I heard that a meteor landed on the outskirts of town. They might've gone there!" Lita said. "That's a good idea Lita, Lets try looking there!" Ami said. They all agreed and started running towards the town's outskirts.

The outskirts of town were only about 10 minutes from Rei's temple. No one really visited the outskirts as there wasn't anything of interest to visit. The girls eventually arrived at the outskirts and saw a faint silhouette of 2 small animals and a large object in the distance. "There they are!" Mina yelled as she ran into the distance. When she towards them, she saw something shocking. "Oh no! Artemis! Luna!" she yelled as she saw the two on the ground, barely breathing next to a large crater in the ground. The girls ran fast towards the fallen cats as Lita Picked them both up. "They're worn out, they were attacked by something...or someone..." Lita said. "What do you think could've done it?" Mina asked with concern. "I'm not sure, do you think a Heart Snatcher was nearby?" Lita asked. "Maybe, but for now lets get Artemis and Luna to the Temple right away!" Rei said. The girls started running but Ami stopped as she saw something in the distance, a faint blur of a tall lifelike figure. "Ami come on!" Serena Yelled. "Oops! Right!" Ami yelled back as she started running. "I swear I saw someone there..." she whispered to herself.

The girls ran back to the temple and made sure Artemis and Luna were resting. When they finished, Rei poured each of them a Cup of Black Tea. "Thanks Rei." Ami said as she sipped her tea. "No problem, Now then... We should investigate into who attacked Artemis and Luna." Rei said. "Right, We could look around the landing site. We might find something there." Lita said as she brought out the Almond cookies she baked to go along with the Tea. Serena grabbed a couple cookies and munched on one as she started thinking (big shock! XD). "Well, if Artemis and Luna got hurt that bad... It might be a warning for us all too..." Serena mentioned. "Thats true, I think we should try waiting until a heart snatching happens. Then we might find something interesting..." Ami suggested. "Good idea, And if anything out of the ordinary happens; we'll know." Rei said. "That doesn't mean we'll be prepared..." Lita added. "You're right... When Artemis and Luna wake up, I'll ask them about when they were attacked..." Serena said. "Thanks Serena." Mina said with a smile.

**Meanwhile, In Downtown...**

Amara and Michelle were downtown in their favorite Cafe, Amara drinking black Coffee and Michelle drinking Chi Tea. "The meteor that landed...I think "you know who" is here." Amara said as she drank more coffee. "Right, and if it's true... People are going to be in danger." Michelle added while taking a sip of her tea. "This is more dangerous than anything we've experienced, we need to be on our full guard." Amara said. "Right, what about the other Scouts? You think they'll interfere?" Michelle asked. "Well, If they do... We'll have to stop them immediately. Nothing should stop us from our main goal." Amara said as she drowned a sigh with another sip of hot coffee. "It'll be ok, Nothing can stop the Two of us." Michelle Said with a smile as she took Amara's hand. Amara smiled and returned the favor.

**The Meteor's Crash Course**

**Chapter 2: Mysteries and Injury**


	3. Dangerous Greetings

Hello there! :). In the last Chapter for those wondering, Amara And Michele are going to be like their characters in the Japanese version of Sailor moon. Which means they're girlfriends and not cousins like in the US version.

Just wanted to clear that up ^_^. Enjoy!

On Monday morning, The girls met up at the school grounds before school to discuss the meteor and the monster that attacked Luna and Artemis. "Well, to be honest... it's been a couple days and there have been no attacks at all..." Lita said. "Right. We should still be on our guard though..." Rei added. "Gotcha. What do we do when something happens?" Mina asked. "We'll all meet up, Transform and hopefully take it down. Same as always." Rei said. "Well you never know, this..."thing" could be stronger...stronger than us or serena..." Mina replied. "Speaking of Serena...Where is she?" Lita asked. "Yeah, She and Ami aren't here... Serena's always late but...not Ami..." Mina added. "She said she'd be a little late, she had to help her mom. She's been sick lately." Rei said. "Thats nice of her, Hopefully she'll recover." Mina said. "Well, it's time for school... Lets go." Lita said as she walked into the school ground with Rei and Mina following.

"Oh man I'm so late!" Ami said as she kept running towards the school. As she was running she wasn't looking and crashed into another person. Their bags went up in the air with the contents flying everywhere. "Ouch... Are you ok?" The mysterious person said. "Oh no... I'm so sorry!" Ami said as she rubbed her eyes and saw the boy before her. He was around the age of Ami, probably a couple years older. He had Brown hair, Brown eyes and was wearing the school uniform that matched the men's uniform to Ami's school. "No, it's my fault... I'm late and I wasn't looking where I was going" He confessed with an embarrassed smile and blush. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Ami thought to herself. "Here, let me help with your books." The boy said as he picked up the books. "No No! You don't have to!" She said as she picked up the papers. "It's no problem! I insist." He said as he gave Ami her books. "So your name is...Ami?" He asked. "Yep! I'm Ami Mizuno. What's your name?". "I'm Alexander Riding, but call me Alex." He said. "It's nice to meet you!" Ami said with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well. Would you mind if I tag along to school with you? I just moved to Japan and i'm totally lost..." Alex said. "I don't mind at all! But we should hurry, Class is gonna start in 5 minutes!" Ami said as she started running. "Oh! Right!" Alex said as he ran after Ami.

The two eventually got to the school and into class right on time. At 11:30 the school bell rang which meant it was lunch time. The girls sat around their usual table outside when Ami joined them. "Hey girls, sorry I wasn't here earlier!" Ami said as she sat next to Lita. "It's ok Ami! We totally understand. How's your mom doing?" Lita asked. "She's doing ok, she was having a bad fever but it's going away. She'll be ok in a few days." Ami replied. "That's awesome! Make sure she'll be ok before you decide to arrive on time for our meetings." Mina said. "Oh, speaking of being late... I met someone on the way here!" Ami said. "Oh? Who'd you meet?" Serena asked. "What was she like?" Mina added. "Well...it was actually a boy!" Ami replied. "WHAAAAA?" The four were shocked as they heard Ami speak those words. "I did! His name is Alex. I literally ran into him. He helped me with my books and to return the favor; I helped him to school since he moved here." Ami said as the girls heard in awe. As they were talking, Alex walked outside with his lunch tray. "Speaking of which... Alex! Over here!" Ami yelled as the boy heard her and walked over. "Hi Ami!" Alex said as he sat next to her. "Guys, this is Alex." Ami said. "Nice to meet all of you!" He replied. "Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Lita." Lita said as she shook his hand. "I'm Rei." Rei said. "I'm Mina, and this Serena!" Mina said while giving Serena a side hug. "Nice to meet you Alex!" Serena said with a smile. "It's an honor to meet all of you." Alex said. "Oh by the way... Did you guys hear about the meteor that struck outside of the city?" Alex added. "Yeah! We actually went by the crash site the day after it happened." Lita said. "It's crazy! It happened the night I arrived in Japan!" Alex said. "You don't say..." Rei said with suspicion. Everyone looked at Rei as she finished talking but then went back to their conversation. "Hey Ami, Would you like to have a study Session after school?" Alex asked. "Sure! I'd love to." Ami replied as she gave him a sweet smile. Rei was looking down while eating her lunch as the others were still looking at her. "What is up with her?" Mina said to Serena. "I'm not sure..." Serena replied.

They finished the last of their lunches and Threw their trash away. "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys!" Alex said. "No problem Alex, Let us know if you need any help around school." Lita said. "Thanks Lita. I really appreciate it!" He replied. "We'll see you later Alex!" Mina said. "I'll help you get to class Alex." Ami said. "Thanks Ami!" He said as he and Ami walked off. The other 4 walked off towards their classroom when Rei started to speak. "Ugh... I can't help but think that Alex is a part of how Luna and Artemis got hurt..." She said. "Really? I don't know... I mean, we just met him so we can't jump to conclusions..." Mina replied.

Suddenly a black blur rushed in front of Serena. "What on earth was that?" Serena exclaimed. "Oh Serena, It's just me!" Was all Serena heard as she turned around and found the voice. "Luna? What are you doing out of bed?" She screamed as she picked her up and started rocking Luna back and forth very fast (A little too fast for Luna's standards XD). "SERENA STOP IT!" Luna yelled as she revealed her claws. "Sorry..." Serena said as she put Luna down. "Whats going on?" Lita asked. "There's trouble near-by girls... " Luna said. "Where?" Mina asked. "It's very close, I can fe-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HELP USSSS!"

"That came from the Courtyard!" Serena Exclaimed. "That's the direction Ami and Alex went in!" Rei Added (Thats right, she's still there X'D). "Lets go girls! We need to Hurry!" Luna Said as they all started running.

_**The Meteor's Crash Course**_

_**Chapter 3: Dangerous Greetings**_


	4. Battle of the Fallen

HELLLO~

Apologies with the delay, i've had to get some stuff done In the past few months BUT IM BACK! :D

This is the semi-final chapter of the introduction of Alex (My OC c:)

Enjoy as always and please Review :)

Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena And Luna rushed to the courtyard. What they saw was unbelievable... There in the middle of the courtyard was Alex and Ami... Surrounded by Monsters... And in the middle, was what appeared to be their leader... A Tall, long blonde haired woman in a black corset, White Skirt and Red Heels along with a black Gun in her hand. "These two look like perfect candidates. Garla! Attack Them!" The woman commanded. "Yesssss masssterrrr" One of the monsters replied. "No! Stop!" Alex yelled. "What is he doing?" Rei asked. "He's trying to protect Ami!" Mina replied.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Was all that was heard as a bright orange glow shot through the air and hit under Alex as he was sent flying towards the brick wall that was behind him and Ami. "What the heck? What was that?" Mina said. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" was followed after the Orange Blast as the Aqua Marine blast of light was shot at Alex. "Nghh! Ami run!" Alex yelled as he slowly stood up again in front of Ami. "No! I can't run away if you're still here!" She yelled as she cowered against the wall as she knew she couldn't transform or run as the monsters would see. "This isn't good girls... Transform Now!" Luna yelled. "Right!" They all said as their wands raised in the air and they instantly transformed.

The woman stood in front of Alex as he was against the wall. "You should run before my servants beat the daylights out of you foolish peasant..." She said. He couldn't speak at first but then gained the strength to slowly stand and say "...No...I will never give up...to protect...an innocent person's life...I'll...never give up...I'll never give up...I'll Never give up! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" He yelled it loudly as a light flashed from his forehead with an unusual symbol. "I..I don't believe it! Could it be?" Luna exclaimed. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus Shouted as a chain of light was sent flying towards the Woman with a direct hit. "GAH!" She yelled as the chain snared her back with blinding speed. "Mistress Vanessa! Are you ok?" One of the monsters asked. "Yes! Attack those brats! I'll take care of this brat!" Vanessa Said. The monsters soon charged towards the Scouts with full force. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" Jupiter and Mars yelled as the thunder and fire combined into a deadly shockwave towards the monsters which hit dead on, sending a few of them back but there were still some charging forwards.

"I need to do something... I can't just stand here with him standing in front of me..." Ami thought. She had to think of something and think of it quick. "I got it!" She said. She looked around then crept behind the wall and pulled out her wand. "Mercury Star Power!" She exclaimed as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. She ran back into the courtyard. "Stop Right There!" She commanded as Vanessa Turned her head. "Huh? What do you want?". "Leave Him Alone! I am Sailor Mercury! On Behalf of Mercury, I shall Defeat you!" Mercury Declared. "Haha! Yeah Right!" Vanessa said as she aimed her gun at Mercury. "Nighty Night, Mercury" And with the pull of a trigger, Vanessa fired her Black gun sending a black laser towards the broach of her suit. "Bulls-Eye." Vanessa said as Mercury suddenly fell. Ami quickly went behind the wall before she de-transformed back into herself. "W..What was that... She's too powerful..." Ami said to herself. Alex saw Mercury going behind the wall and he panicked. "I've got to do something!" He thought to himself. He gained courage and tackled Vanessa; sending her to the ground. "H-Hey! Get Off me!" She Yelled as she tried to push him off. He quickly grabbed her gun and tossed it hard over the wall. "Dammit! You've done it now!" She was very pissed off now as she grabbed Alex by the neck, got him off her and threw him against the wall with a hard SMACK! He quickly lost consciousness and fainted against the wall. Vanessa was fed up of trying to get what she wanted and decided to retreat. "Monsters come! We're done here!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared along with her monsters.

Luna and the Scouts went to the wall to check on Alex and Ami as Uranus and Neptune ran in-front of him. "Stay Away from him!" Uranus Commanded. "What is going on! Why did you both attack him!" Serena exclaimed. "This is no ordinary student, This is the EX-Scout!" Michelle Shouted.

To Be Continued...


	5. Dynasty Awakens

Thank you for your patience! I apologize about the lack of updates, But I've been so busy lately. This chapter has been written on again, Off again. I hope you all enjoy!

Here is what happened last time if you need to catch up c:

_"I need to do something... I can't just stand here with him standing in front of me..." Ami thought. She had to think of something and think of it quick. "I got it!" She said. She looked around then crept behind the wall and pulled out her wand. "Mercury Star Power!" She exclaimed as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. She ran back into the courtyard. "Stop Right There!" She commanded as Vanessa Turned her head. "Huh? What do you want?". "Leave Him Alone! I am Sailor Mercury! On Behalf of Mercury, I shall Defeat you!" Mercury Declared. "Haha! Yeah Right!" Vanessa said as she aimed her gun at Mercury. "Nighty Night, Mercury" And with the pull of a trigger, Vanessa fired her Black gun sending a black laser towards the broach of her suit. "Bulls-Eye." Vanessa said as Mercury suddenly fell. Ami quickly went behind the wall before she de-transformed back into herself. "W..What was that... She's too powerful..." Ami said to herself. Alex saw Mercury going behind the wall and he panicked. "I've got to do something!" He thought to himself. He gained courage and tackled Vanessa; sending her to the ground. "H-Hey! Get Off me!" She Yelled as she tried to push him off. He quickly grabbed her gun and tossed it hard over the wall. "Dammit! You've done it now!" She was very pissed off now as she grabbed Alex by the neck, got him off her and threw him against the wall with a hard SMACK! He quickly lost consciousness and fainted against the wall. Vanessa was fed up of trying to get what she wanted and decided to retreat. "Monsters come! We're done here!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared along with her monsters._

_Luna and the Scouts went to the wall to check on Alex and Ami as Uranus and Neptune ran in-front of him. "Stay Away from him!" Uranus Commanded. "What is going on! Why did you both attack him!" Serena exclaimed. "This is no ordinary student, This is the EX-Scout!" Michelle Shouted._

_To Be Continued..._

AND NOW WE BEGIN~

"EX-Scout?! What are you talking about?!" Serena said with an aggressive tone. Michele guarded Alex as Amara walked towards the scouts.

"A long time ago, In our universe were the 9 Planets, With The Sun and Moon. However, There used to be a 10th Planet. It's Name was Dynastia. Dynastia was small, but it had an unusual Aura. This Aura was powerful, So powerful that it could Destroy anything that was in it's way. The Moon Princess ordered that Dynastia was to be destroyed before anything disastrous happened. When the original scouts went to annihilate it, The King of Dynastia: King Higleos, Sent an Army to defend it. The battle between the scouts and the King's Army went on for days until the scouts came out victorious, sending the planet into a black hole. And now this kid; Alex as you call him, He's the New scout of the planet. If we don't take care of him now, Dynastia is sure to arise again and destroy our universe. We can't have that happen!" Amara said as she readied another attack.

Before she could, She was sent flying towards the ground as something tackled her.

"W-What the hell?!". Amara stood up as she saw that it was Ami that hit her. "What was that for?!" She yelled.

"Lay off him, He doesn't deserve any of this. If you want to harm him, you'll have to go through me..." Ami said as she Reached for her Broach. (Note: I know I said Broach, and technically it's a wand. Eff my logic -w-; ).

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" ….Nothing Happened. "W..What?! Mercury Star Power!" She said again as nothing happened. "What's going on, My wand isn't working?!" She said. Michele sighed as she explained. "Do you remember when her gun fired at your broach? I think that gun sent something into your broach, causing it to fail and not work anymore. You'll need to wait to transform unfortunately.". "Oh no...N...No matter! I'm not one to let my friends get hurt!" She yelled while standing in front of Alex. Amara sighed as she came up with an idea.

"Alright fine. You're in no shape to fight anyway. We'll monitor how he's behaving in the next few days. If we don't like it, we'll have no choice to kill him; Whether you decide to play hero or not he'll end up dead anyway." Amara said as she and Michele disappeared instantly.

Ami sighed out of relief as she pushed Alex awake. "nghh...A...Ami?" He muttered. "Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?" She asked him. "Y..Yeah i'm fine, what about you? I thought I heard something got you before she knocked me out..." He said with guilt in his voice. "It's alright, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Lets get you home ok?" She said. "...Thanks..." He slipped it with a faint smile which made Ami blush.

The girls walked with Alex, With Ami and Lita helping him along the sidewalk. It took them half an hour before they reached Alex's little house near downtown. The house was rather small, just 3 rooms; A kitchen/Living Room, Bathroom and a Bedroom. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key as he unlocked it. "Aunt Jessie I'm home!" He yelled as the girls helped him to the small loveseat in the Living Room. As he layed down, A blonde woman wearing a sundress and an apron walked into the living room. "Welcome Home Al- ALEX, WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screeched as she saw his injuries and started dashing towards him faster than Shoppers running towards the Last Thanksgiving Turkey. "Auntie I'm fineeeeeee..." He said as she kept babying him. Ami looked at his Aunt and soon gasped. She realized that Jessie had the same features as Vanessa: Long Blonde Hair, Same Height, not to mention her Face Looked similar too. Suddenly when no one was looking, Vanessa slipped Ami a smirk. This made Ami mad. "I have to go home, See you tomorrow Alex.". The girls were confused as Ami slammed the door behind her. "What's her Problem?" Serena asked. Lita pulled her aside and sighed. "I think she's just stressed out. She was protected by Alex since he Stood in front of the Attack, Not to mention She can't transform. I'd just leave her alone for now." Lita said.

They stayed with Alex for a few minutes before leaving. But as they left Alex Noticed something. "I think Ami forgot her Book bag." Alex said Holding up a Blue Messenger bag. "I'll go take it to her." He added as he walked out the door. "Are you sure? You did just-" Rei paused as she Noticed his Aunt was listening. "You know...". "I'll be fine!". He waved goodbye to the girls as they parted ways. As the girls left, Mina thought she saw his Aunt laughing at something, but she couldn't tell.

"I...I never noticed how cold it was at night..." Ami thought. She clutched her arms together as she kept walking. She suddenly heard fast paced running from behind her. She gasped before she noticed it was Alex. "A...Ami...You forgot...Your...Bag..." He said while panting. "Thanks, but Alex...What are you doing here?" She asked. "I didn't want you to leave without your bag, You might've had homework in it or something!" He said with a grin as Ami's cheeks warmed to a blush. "Well, I'll walk you home...Again." She added. "Nah, I'll walk you home though if you want!" He suggested. "Well...I guess." She said with a worried tone in her voice. He shrugged it off as they walked. It was silent for a minute until Alex spoke up. "So...uh..." He said awkwardly. "Hmm?". "What's it like to be a Straight-A student?". "Well It's nice to know I'll be going to a nice college in the future if that's what you mean." She said. He smiled at her response and noticed she was cold. "Oh, Here take my jacket!" He said as he draped his coat on her shoulders. "Thanks! I appreciate it!". They kept walking for a while until they noticed something. "Did you hear something?" Alex asked as he heard a rustling in the trees by the street. "Now that you mention it I do..." Ami replied as they turned around and saw a bright light go by at blinding speed. "What was that?!" He yelled as the light got closer to them. "Watch out!" Ami said as she pushed them both out of the way.

"Aww dammit! I was so close to hitting you!" The light said. "Show yourself!" Alex Commanded. "Heheh, fine!" The light replied as it faded revealing a familiar figure with blonde hair and this time a black dress. "You again!" He said. Ami was shocked. Vanessa there, Ami couldn't transform and there wasn't anyone else around. She was in danger and she knew it. "Leave us alone! We don't want any trouble!" She yelled. "Heh, yeah right. I need to finish the job that I started!" Vanessa yelled as she pulled out her Black Pistol and aimed it at Ami. "NO!" Alex yelled as he Stood in front of Ami. "Ugh, this again? Kid you really need to stop this charade." Vanessa said as she started running towards him. "Alex just run while you can, Please!" Ami pleaded as she started tearing up. "No...I have to stop her...My aunt...She isn't who I thought she was..." Alex said as he prepared to be attacked. Vanessa kept charging as she pulled out a dagger. Vanessa was inches away from attacking him when suddenly, A bright light shined upon Alex's forehead; The same one from before. "That symbol..." Ami thought. Suddenly, a black cat ran in front of Him. "L-Luna?!" Ami yelled. Luna jumped in the air with a twirl as the Moon emblem on her forehead glowed brightly and an item dropped on the ground when she landed. "Alex! Take this, Put it in the Air and Yell: "Dynasty Power! Rise Up!" Luna said as she pushed the wand towards him. "Wait, Talking cat. Some weird Toy. What?!" He said in confusion. "JUST DO IT!" Luna Commanded. Alex Took the wand, paused for a moment and then lifted it in the air as Luna had told him to as Vanessa started charging again.

"DYNASTY POWER! RISE UP!" He yelled as a light emanated from the wand and consumed him in the glow. He then came out wearing a Black and gold suit with an Emblem on the Gold band he had on his head. "W...WHAT AM I WEARING?!" He said as he had no idea what just happened. "You're Sailor Dynasty now, I'll explain it later but right now you should worry about that thing." Luna said as she pointed to Vanessa who was getting closer to him. "Listen Alex, Hold your right hand out and Yell: Dynasty Gravity Boost!" She added. Alex breathed in slowly as he held his hand out. "Dynasty Gravity Boost!" He yelled as an odd wave of gravity was sent towards Vanessa, Causing her to be sent flying back into a concrete wall. "W..WHAT?!" She yelled as she grabbed her gun. She was about to pull the trigger until a blast of green electricity was thrown at her. "NGGHHH" She grunted. "Sailor Jupiter!" Ami said in surprise. "I've had enough of you!" Vanessa grunted. "Who is that?!" Jupiter asked. "It's Alex!" she replied. Suddenly, Vanessa slowly rose from the brick wall. "Ok you brats, I've had enough of this. TAKE THIS!" She roared as she shot a Blast from her gun that was more powerful than the last. "Alex lets combine our attacks, Hurry!" Lita said to Alex. "R-Right!" he responded. "Supreme Thunder Clash!" (Note: I couldn't find the english name for this attack so i'm going off of memory -w-;) Jupiter yelled as a lightning bolt struck out of her hands. "Dynasty Gravity Boost!" Were the only words that could be heard as the Gravity waves muffled the sounds around it as it entered the array of lightning and created a humongous thunderous surge that flew at Vanessa with tremendous force. "W..Wha-NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vanessa screamed as the bolt struck and a blinding flash of light appeared. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THI-" the loud noise caused the rest of her words to become too muffled to understand as the flash and Vanessa disappeared.

"Well...I'm glad thats over." Jupiter said with a sigh. "Ami are you ok?" Alex asked. "I..I'm fine..I still can't believe that you're...well..a Soldier..." She replied. "Yeah...Usually well...Women are scouts, Never seen a male soldier before..." Lita added. "Well I guess that the Universe needed some Male intuition!" Alex said while flexing his "muscles" which made Ami laugh.

"It is indeed odd, Why him? He's just a boy, What does Higleos see in him...Hopefully no evil intentions will come from this..." Luna thought.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Questions in Logic

It was 4 am. The rain was pouring outside and thunder occasionally sang every now and then. It had only been around 6 hours since Ami witnessed a Boy she just met yesterday turn from a regular high school student, into Sailor Dynasty: The Spacial Conquering planet. Her mind was in a blur, She couldn't understand why she couldn't transform and help Alex yesterday. More so, She had no idea what would become of last night's events. She decided to walk quietly to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Despite it being so late, She just couldn't fall back to sleep. She started the coffee pot and perused her College Science book for the umpteenth time, Writing down anything and everything that intrigued her. A sudden noise interrupted this progress; a buzzing noise mixed with the Mexican hat theme. She reached for her phone and saw her Mother on the Caller ID.

"Hello?" she said. "Hi darling! Sorry to call you so early in the morning, The hospital called me in early and I forgot to leave you a note before I left!" Her mom replied. "Oh it's alright, I really haven't noticed you were gone when I woke up." Ami said as she suppressed a yawn. "Ami... you do realize it's a Saturday right?". Ami was shocked when her realization cords went to work. "You should get some rest dear, I'll be back at noon with some brunch alright? Go to bed." Her mom said with a chuckle. "I guess I have been pretty occupied with school lately, Thank you for letting me know what's going on. Love you mom.." Ami groaned. "Love you too dear. Sweet Dreams." She replied as the phone beeped.

"Sigh..I really hate to waste a good cup of coffee..." she said. She decided to have a small cup of coffee, and safe the rest to make Iced coffee with; Her mother's favorite. With every sip of the warm beverage she took, she felt relief and comfort. Coffee made her feel calm and collected no matter what happened. She took the cup with her to her bedroom and sat on the bed. "I wonder how Alex is taking last night's events..." Ami wondered. "It's crazy to think how just hours ago Alex got attacked by a Monster, lost an "Aunt", Became a sailor scout, and Risked his life (twice...) for me...I'll have to see him later on today to see how he's doing..." She added. As the last of her coffee disappeared, so did her consciousness.

Alex couldn't sleep a wink that night. It was now 5:58, almost 8 hours since Vanessa's attack. The only moments of sleep he could receive were shortly ruined by nightmares riddled with images of chaos and destruction. He walked around his aunt's little house and picked up a picture off of the mantle. It was of him and His aunt a few months ago. He thought to himself as he looked at it. "She never acted like this before...why here, why now..." He wondered. Suddenly he heard a loud crash outside. "Oh no..." He quickly hid underneath the window and glanced outside. Luckily it was only a dog that knocked over a trashcan in the alleyway. He released a sigh of relief and sat on the floor as his breathing went back to normal. "I can't let this get to me, I'm getting nervous over so many small things..." he said to himself. As the sun started to rise, He decided to walk around the city to get some fresh air in his lungs to help relax him.

The Skyscraper windows reflected the sun's rays quite well on days like this. It looked even better with the streams of water near downtown, making the light bounce around the surfaces nearby it. Alex sat down by the stream and looked at the rising sun, It was turning out to be a beautiful morning. He then noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw a familiar black cat with a gold moon on it's forehead. "Hey, It's you!" Alex said. "Well hello there." Luna replied. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, Too many nightmares in my head because of what happened." He said. "I still can't accept the fact that I no longer have an Aunt and...well you know; I conjured up a wave of gravity out of my hands." He added. "Well, To be honest Alex... I'm still not sure why you bear the seal of Dynastia. It's the planet of Destruction and conquering. It doesn't fit your personality one bit, And usually with every sailor soldier; The planet they represent fit's their personality to a T..." Luna confessed. "What should I do? I mean, This has all happened so fast...uh...What's your name again?" Alex asked with a slight blush of embarrassment. Luna chuckled as she introduced herself. "My name is Luna, I help the sailor scouts stay on their feet and give them advice when needed. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said.

"Likewise. So Luna, What do you think I'll have to look forward to now that I'm a scout?" Alex asked. "You'll have to be on guard at times. Right now, We're dealing with an evil force known as Heart Snatchers.". "Heart Snatchers?" He questioned. "Heart snatchers are monsters that will attack individuals and try to find pure hearts for the crystal that lies inside said heart. The crystals have a unique power that if landed into the wrong hands, Will no doubt cause trouble and put the world in chaos. It is our job as Sailor Soldiers to right wrongs and Conquer over Evil forces. And you have the honor to join us to help put an end to evil." Luna said in a stern voice. "Wow...So wait, does that mean...my Aunt is...". "Yes, It appears your Aunt was taken over by a Heart Snatcher to be used to capture pure hearts. There is a possibility we could save her, But at the moment I have no clue how to go about doing that I'm afraid." She replied. "So...She's not completely gone? That's great!" He said. "Yes. But still be on your guard. Since she's using your Aunt's body, She has the opportunity to play mind games on you. So be careful." Luna added.

"Thank you Luna, I appreciate your help on this. It's so confusing for me." Alex said. "No problem, Serena was the same way when she first became Sailor moon. "Wait, Serena's in this thing too?" Alex asked. "Yes. Serena is Sailor Moon, Rei is Sailor Mars, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Mina is Sailor Venus, and Ami is Sailor Mercury." Luna explained. "Holy cow. That's crazy..." Alex replied. "Well, You get used to it after a little while. Now then, Would you mind carrying me home? My leg is hurting a little bit." Luna said. "Sure, how far do you live from here?" Alex asked. "Just a mile away from here. Thank you Alex." She said with a smile.

The two walked for about 10 minutes with Luna guiding the way until a pink house with a black gate came into view. "That is where Serena and I live. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to come over." Luna said. "Thanks again Luna, I'm glad to have you as a friend." Alex replied. He carefully put Luna down by the gate, Waved goodbye, and walked back towards his house.

"I'm starting to think things could work out in the end." Luna said to herself.

"I cAN't bEliEVe You FaiLEd YoUR MISsIOn..." Was being said in rounds in the darkness. Vanessa was currently bowing down in a dark cave with nothing in the room but her and a dark figure. "I apologize master, That stupid kid went under my nose and led me astray from my goal." She replied. The voices kept becoming louder and louder with rising laughter. "QQQQUUIIIIEEEETTTT." roared throughout the cave, causing the voices to come to a halt and Vanessa to flinch. A large silhouette stepped out of the darkness and began to speak. "Listen, What happened last night is water under the bridge. We now know that we have that kid to deal with, and we can plan accordingly. No matter what happens We WILL make this mission a success!" It said as the random voices started to rise in applause.

"What should we do about the kid master?" Vanessa asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him, and when the time is right..." He said

"We attack Sailor Mercury."

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Hearts and Sacrifice

Hi everybody!

Thank you all for the kind comments on the past 2 chapters, They mean the world to me and it lets me know I don't completely fail at writing like I did when I started this series! I'm glad that you all want more of this series and I'll my best to keep updating as much as possible. It'll be kinda hard as I am now entering my Senior year of high school and currently juggling between 2 jobs. Your patience is greatly appreciated and you are all amazing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review with your thoughts and comments if you wouldn't mind, it lets me know what you'd like to see in further chapters and also helps me improve the story quality!

Love and Meatball Heads,

SpriteFabio

Ami and Lita were walking in the park together. The warm sun rays and ever pleasant winds provided the perfect weather for a stroll. Eventually they came up to the Cafe that was near the park and they took a seat.

"Wow, Today's just so gorgeous!" Ami said.

"Yeah, It's pretty nice today. I'm glad we got the most out of it!" Lita replied with a smile.

The two talked while sipping on lemonade. The waitress at the Cafe turned on the TV while they parlayed and it immediately went to the news channel.

"Breaking News!" It blared as it caught the Girl's attention. "There have been sightings of what appears to be monsters around the hospital!" Ami spit out her lemonade upon hearing this.

"Screaming and mysterious roars around the vicinity of the area. The Hospital has since been put on lockdown, Eyewitness accounts have sent us a picture of what appears to be the leader of the attack!" The TV shortly showed a picture of a woman with Blonde hair and a Black corset dress. Ami couldn't say a word as her eyes were glued to the Television. "Vanessa.." Lita said.

"Local police forces advise to stay away from the area until the situation is dealt with, Stick with Sky Action news for more updates on this topic." The news anchor finished the story and it returned to some talk show.

"Ami...Are you o-"

"We have to get the others, My Mom is in there and We can't rescue those people on our own." Ami said.

"I agree, But Mina is out of town and Rei is deep in her meditation last I've heard. All that leaves is Serena and we'll need more scouts than just the 3 of us..." Lita said.

"Well, what about Alex? He could help us, He is a new scout after all." Ami said as she pulled out her phone.

"I almost forgot about him, Get him on the phone and I'll call Serena. Lets go!" Lita replied.

The two ran towards the hospital at high speed. They noticed more and more police cars as they got closer to the place. They eventually reached the hospital area and met up with Serena and Alex.

"What's going on?! Why did you have to interrupt my lunch to run across town?!" Serena complained.

"Serena.. Vanessa in in there, Innocent lives are at risk, Ami's Mother is one of those lives... and all you can think of at this moment is a stupid meal?!" Lita said out of anger.

"Guys Guys! Calm down, Like you said Lita: Innocent people are in there and arguing is not going to solve anything. So come on lets go!" Luna said. They soon calmed down and the group quickly transformed. They were able to get around the lockdown thanks to Ami knowing the in's and out's of the hospital. After maneuvering to the sixth floor, Ami took leadership and made a plan while activating her visor.

"Alright, From the reading's I'm getting; they're right below us. I say we split up and take them out from opposite ends. Alex and I shall take the right wing, Lita you and Serena will take the left. It looks like Vanessa has some hostages in the Nurse's station near the center of the floor. After we take out the monsters we'll head there, Be careful though as there are still patients in the floor and we need to take care not to harm them." Ami said.

"Got it, Let's do this guys!" Lita said.

They traveled down the stairs at the opposite ends of the stairs and climbed down to the fifth floor. When they opened the door, they were greeted with screams of fear and evil laughter. Ami launched her Shine Aqua Illusion attack at a wave of monsters with an accuracy that amazed Alex. He followed suit by launching his Gravity Boost at a low enough power that could hurt the evil creatures, while avoiding destroying the hospital floor. Lita and Serena were able to clear out the Left wing without causing any casualties. They finally cleared out what seemed like an infinite army's worth of monsters, they finally reached the Nurses station. Ami peered inside and saw Vanessa's backside, along with her mother.

"Let's do this guys, I'm getting tired of that devil…" Ami said with her fists clenched tightly.

"I think we should try to sneak up behind her, we'll have the upper hand that way." Alex suggested.

"Good idea Alex! How about someone sneak up behind her while everyone else covers the exits in case she tries to pull some kind of trick!" Luna added.

"That'll help our situation, Who would like to volunteer as tribute?" Lita asked.

"Lita did you jus-"

"Not now Serena" Lita sighed.

"I'll go in, she was my "aunt" after all." Alex said.

The girls looked at each other and agreed mutually.

"Just be careful...She could do something that could make you end up here…" Ami said while putting her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at the touch but nodded and got up slowly. They went into their positions while Alex opened the door behind Vanessa slowly.

The hostages looked surprised while Alex held a finger over his lips to keep them quiet. Vanessa was putting on lipstick and Alex looked to the left where Lita was. She gave him a nod and Alex understood. He slowly made his way behind Vanessa and prepared to tackle her. He lunged at her, but before he could; Vanessa quickly turned around and grabbed him by the throat. The trick left him speechless as her grasp tightened.

"How charming! It's hilarious to think you could just sneak up on me like that! How naive do you think I am you idiot?" She chuckled. Ami gasped as Alex tried using his hands to relieve the pressure around his neck, unfortunately it only made things worse as her grip was now that of Iron man mixed with WWE strength. The girls then burst in, ready to attack but Vanessa had her gun pointed at the hostages in her other hand.

"Nuh uh uh~ If you harm me, not only will you lose over here, but these little morsels sitting in fear. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Vanessa sported a smirk that grew from ear to ear. She had the upper hand and the scouts knew it. Alex was losing oxygen quickly and Ami knew it.

"Why are you doing this!?" Ami yelled. Vanessa looked down upon her and sighed. "There were reports of a pure heart holder in this hospital, unfortunately We're not finding it…" She confessed. "Then why don't you leave!" Ami demanded. "Well, We have one more person we haven't tried!" Vanessa then threw Alex to the floor and aimed her gun at Ami's Mother. Her Mom looked like a deer in the headlights as the gun went off and a bright flash went off that blinded everyone momentarily.

When the lighted faded and things became visible again there were 3 points of interest.

1: Ami's mother was left unscathed

2: A pure white crystal was floating in the air

and 3: Alex was unconscious in front of her mom

To be continued...


	8. Deadline

HOOZAH ITS FINALLY HERE.

I apologize for the long hiatus, I forgot this chapter even existed and was pretty much finished.

lol anyway I hope you all had a good turkey day and ate lots of fewd. Enjoy the chapter and as always; Reviews are accepted and welcomed :)

Ami's eyes couldn't stop flooding as she charged at Vanessa, landing a punch smack dab square in the face. Vanessa jumped back as she saw the white diamond-like crystal that was floating above Alex.

"So that fool had one this whole time and I never even saw it? Man I feel stupid." She said as she facepalmed herself while dodging a charge from Ami. Lita joined in the fray as she kicked Vanessa's chest, sending her flying into the wall of the Nurse's station. Ami fired her Shine Aqua Illusion at Vanessa, who simply shook her head and teleported a couple inches to the right which caused the attack to make a hole in the wall.

Frustrated, Ami fired her attack one more time at Vanessa. She tried to teleport again, but Lita grabbed her from behind which caught her by surprise. Lita braced herself as Vanessa took most of the attack, but Lita still got hit by a good amount of it.

"Ugh, Just get out of my way!" Vanessa yelled as she threw Lita into the opposite wall and started walking towards Alex's body when Suddenly, Ami's mother got up and stood in front of it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Vanessa snarled. "This boy saved my life by taking his own, Because of him I wasn't separated from my daughter. It's my job as a nurse to protect him and restore him back to full health, and God knows that I'm not letting a pathetic little brat like you get in my way of doing my job!" She said. Vanessa's face was full of surprise, but then blossomed into anger as she prepared to slam her out of the way. Lita slid in front of Vanessa before her attack could land and countered with an uppercut that connected with Vanessa's jaw.

While this was going on, Serena snuck to Alex's body and slowly lowered the heart crystal back into his body. It went inside his chest and he arose back to consciousness.

"Ngh...S-Serena, is that you?" He slurred.

"Yeah, It's me...Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Haha, yeah I'm fine. What about Am-" Alex couldn't finish his sentence as Ami was sent flying into the back wall of the Nurse's station.

"A..Ami!" Alex said. Vanessa was now tired of all this bacon sandwiching going on. She ran towards Alex and tried grabbing him, but he slid under her as he looked at Serena and she nodded while taking her sceptor out.

"Moon…" Serena started. Vanessa tried to run off but her arms were restrained by Alex and Lita. "Spiral…" she continued. "Let me go or this whole hospital goes up in ashes!" Vanessa screeched.

"Heart….!". "Gahhh Let me gooo!" Vanessa was now shaking at a vigorous rate and it was hard for Lita and Alex to hang on.

"Attack!" Serena then released a huge aura of light that blasted towards Vanessa. Lita and Alex let go at the last second and the light hit the devil head on.

"N...N...Noooooooo!" Vanessa's presence was fading and then was gone as the monsters disappeared from the halls. The citizens in the nurses stations applauded but then stopped as they noticed the scouts were gone.

They moved to the roof to recuperate and calm down. "That..was insane…" Lita said. Alex was breathing heavily and Ami was by his side rubbing his back. "Are you okay Alex? It must've been painful for that witch to try to snag your heart crystal…" Serena asked. "Yeah...I'm fine..it just took the wind out of me." He said with a smile. Ami started sniffling, which caught his attention.

"What's wrong Ami?" He pondered.

"It's just that, I just realised how close I came to losing my Mom...She's really the only family I have left…" She said with a heavy heart. Alex gave her a huge hug which made her blush but she shortly returned it. "I'm just glad I was able to jump in front of her in time, otherwise who knows what would've happened…" he added. Ami's tears kept her from responding but deep down, she greatly appreciated his selflessness and bravery.

Later that night…

Ami was sitting in her living room reading when the door opened and her mom walked in. Immediately upon entering, Ami ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "So you heard eh?" Her mom said while giving into the embrace. "Yeah, It was awful watching the news report.." she replied. "Well luckily there were some angels in there to protect me, There was even one that jumped in front of the monster's gunfire and saved my life." she added. This made Ami start to sniffle softly again and her mom held Ami close to her chest.

Alex was at his Aunt's house alone for the fifth night straight. It was hard to stay in the house with pictures of her clinging on the walls of their home. It even drove him to tears at times, He decided to call someone to clear his head. Alex searched his contacts list and pondered upon who would still be awake at this time. He ended his search when he saw his Mom's name come up, He then hit the call button and waited.

Ringing...ringing...ringing…"Hi there! You've reached Victoria Riding, CEO of Drag Corp. USA; Not to be confused with The Other Drag Corp USA with Drag Queens! Please leave your name and Number and I'll try to get back to you!" The message played with the harsh 'BEEP' at the end.

"...Hey Mom, It's Alex...This is the 6th time I've tried calling you since I've been in Japan...Are you guys ok? I love you and Dad very much and I miss you both…Please call me back asap...Love you.." Alex then hung up. He worried about his parents because of their habit of not returning his calls, Yet they've paid his phone bills every month so they're still there; right?

Meanwhile…

Vanessa was teleported back to the dark room of which her master rested. She was about to receive a mouthful and she knew it as monsters in cages laughed and pointed at her. The cloaked figure that sat in the throne in the middle of the room was sitting quietly while resting on one elbow and his other hand's fingers tapping away at the arm of his throne. With a quick sudden moment he raised his hand and the monsters stopped their laughter at a heartbeat.

"Vanessa, You've failed me again…" He said in a serious tone. Vanessa was silent at first, but then spoke up. "I apologize severely Master, But I do have some information that can make up for it...If you'd like to hear it.." She mustered. "...I'm listening..." he replied. "Well, apparently Sailor Dynasty is holding a Pure Heart crystal! If we ambush him, We can get his pure heart easily!" Vanessa said desperately. The master thought it over and finally said "Well then, What are we sitting around here for?

...Let's just attack him tonight, right now…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. The Downfall

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...The ticking of the clock with the choir of cricket chirps outside was all that could be heard that quiet night as Alex just layed in bed by himself. Unable to sleep at all with thoughts of his parents and having a near death experience just hours before weighed his mind down. Eventually he turned and looked at the clock and noticed it was still around 4am.

"ugh...I can't sleep…" Alex sighed. He decided to get up and grab a glass of water. As he was walking he heard a click coming from the living room. He paused and quickly tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He could hear the front door opening and footsteps coming closer and closer. He then grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the police, but for some reason they didn't pick up the phone. Soon clashes and loud banging originated from beyond the door. It's official; someone has broken in and was probably wanting money. Alex then texted the one person he knew/hoped was awake at this ungodly hour.

"Hey, So uh. There are like robbers at my house right now and The cops aren't picking up. Could you like, uh; please come over here asap and help me? Thanks."

Send to

Serena

Sent!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Downfall**_

Waiting for a response while the commotion was going on inside the house was making Alex so nervous until finally a vibration hit his phone, it was a response from Serena. Alex clicked on the message and facepalmed himself upon reading it.

"EYO ALEX MAH BOI, WHAT UP HOMIE. R U CEREAL ABOUT DEM ROBBERS? I HAVE A NET IF THAT WOULD HELP LOL. MUCH LOVE, PEACE. SERENA~"

He quickly replied with lightning speed.

"Serena this isn't a joke please send help."

And Serena sent back a "very educated" response.

"WAIT WUT OMG U SERIOUS MMKAY I ON MY WAY OMG HANG ON BRO."

Alex sighed as he just now witnessed the full extent of Serena's texting vocabulary, A vocabulary that should never be underestimated. "Ugh, I can't wait for her to get here. I've got to at least see what this robber is trying to take…" Alex thought to himself. He looked around the small bathroom and grabbed the shower curtain rod. He took a deep breath and slowly unlocked the door. When he stepped into the hall and crept near the living room, he saw a person digging through the bookshelves that rested along the back wall of the room. Alex raised the rod in the air and swung downwards as hard as he could. The figure below however caught the rod and kicked Alex square in the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?!" Alex yelled. "Let's just say that I'm one your friend's colleagues, sent to find something important for her." The thief replied as it went back to scrounging the place. "Ok first off: No. Second off: Just which friend do you speak of and finally: GET OUT." Alex demanded. The thief just giggled before he hit him one last time on the head, causing him to black out.

When he regained consciousness he found himself sitting in the living room armchair while policemen searched around the place. Eventually one of the policemen walked to him and gave him a blanket.

"T-Thanks.." Alex said.

"You're welcome son, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, My head hurts from the robbery but other than that I'm still here."

"That's good to hear, Son my name is Officer Walkins and I'm the head investigator on this robbery. Your friend Serena called us after she saw the door open and seeing the place as it is." The officer replied.

"I'm grateful for that, is she still here?"

"She certainly is, You'll be able to talk to her once I ask you a few questions. Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"Y-Yeah..I Guess so…" Alex replied with a deep sigh.

After the two finished playing ask and reply, Alex walked outside the front door. The street was illuminated by the flashing lights of two police cars outside. Some of the neighbors were outside wondering just what was going on as he walked out, Alex saw Serena dosing off by his front gate.

"Hey Serena, How are you?" Alex asked.

"Yaaaaaaaawwwwnnnnn.. I'm alright, The officers just asked me a few questions about when I got here. I'm really hungry though, You know you called me when I was halfway through my midnight snack." Serena pouted.

"Oh..I'm sorry..? Um, I have some poptarts in my pantry if you'd like them.."

"...what kind."

"S-Strawberry Sprinkle I believe…"

"Yes please!" Serena yelled as she ran inside.

Alex fixed up a couple poptarts in the toaster for the two of them as Serena looked around his house.

"Wow...Whoever was in here did a real number in here.." She observed.

"Yeah..I really don't know what that guy wanted, I haven't really had a chance to look around myself either.." Alex said.

"Perhaps you should take a look aroun-"

"PING!"

"HOLD UP." Serena interrupted herself to somehow miraculously run from the living room to the kitchen, and catch the poptart mid-flight.

"H...H...How did you.."

"I'm a fan of poptarts. What can I say?"

"...I'm going to look around the living room...Enjoy your tarts.." Alex walked away as Serena feasted on her aerodynamic tarts.

He searched the bookshelves where he saw the thief in. A lot of the books were knocked off in the disarray and even some of the pictures were knocked off as well. He sighed as he picked up a frame with him and his parents. Amongst the damage he didn't really notice anything too noticeable missing until he saw a certain frame.

"What the… this picture of Mom and Aunt Jessie.. Why is it out of the frame?"

He picked up the photo and noticed a part of it was folded back. He folded the section back into place and saw an older looking man with shoulder length white hair and what appeared to be an expensive looking black suit. He appeared to have a smirk on his face.

"...And just who is this guy? This picture was taken a few months before I was born I believe, Yet I don't ever remember meeting him...This is getting weirder and weirder." He said to himself.

The police had eventually wrapped up their investigation and Officer Walkins was ready to leave.

"Alrighty Kid, We've finished looking around here. Unfortunately we haven't found much to go off of, but we'll call you if we need anything alright?"

"Yes sir, Thanks again for coming out here. I appreciate your help."

"Of course, It's all part of the job! We can also take your friend home on the way back to the station, She looks ready to go home." He noticed as Serena had apparently fallen asleep on the dining room table with half a poptart in her mouth.

"Haha...Yeah that would probably be best. Oh by the way Officer, I actually tried calling you guys whilst the thief was in here but it never went through. Are you guys having problems with your phones at the station?" Alex inquired.

"Absolutely not! Our phones were just checked yesterday as luck would have it, and they were in tip top shape!" Walkins boasted.

"Alright.. Just wondering. Have a good night Officer, Thanks again."

"No problem Kid, Stay safe and call us if you need anything."

"Absolutely. Good night."

"Good night."

And with that; Walkins picked up Serena and put her in the back seat and drove away. Alex felt very tired, being that it was almost 6 am. Luckily it was a Saturday so there was no school and he could go back to sleep. He tidied up around the house before resorting to the beautiful temple that was his bed and eventually, falling asleep.

Vanessa was sitting right by the throne that belonged to her leader simply known as "Master". She awaited for her servant that she sent to raid the house that belonged to the body which hosted her spirit, To which the servant finally came back.

"Well? Find what I needed?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes Ma'am! It was simple to find once I knocked that kid out!" The monster said as it gave a black velvet box to Vanessa.

She opened the box and was pleased with it's contents.

"You've done well my dear child, I'll be sure to use you for future missions." Vanessa praised.

The monster bowed and disappeared within the darkness. Vanessa pulled out a Gold necklace with a dark amethyst gem on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" The man to her left asked.

"Yes Master, This is the necklace I hid while I was there. I hid it there in case I needed some extra strength. And now that I have this, It'll be easy to get that pure heart crystal the boy holds." Vanessa plotted.

"Since you've decided to resort to this option, know this is the last time I am putting my trust in you."

"W-Wait what?!"

"You've failed all of those attacks in the past, and time and time again my trust in you has diminished. You appeared to have known how disappointed I was each time you've done this, So I am sure you'll understand when I tell you this is your last chance to get me a pure heart crystal. Otherwise I'll have to find someone else." He said sternly.

"B...But…Sigh..Alright, I understand Master. This time, There will be no mistakes." Vanessa versed.

"I will start planning for this last attack, And this time… There will be no mistakes."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Entangled Affairs

Sunlight leaked out of the bedroom window blinds, the bright luminescent rays shimmered and interrupted Alex's slumber. He eventually opened his eyes and awoke in a groggy state. He rubbed his eyelids and saw his alarm clock read 1:17 pm. Alex got out of bed and got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans as he checked his voice mail.

"BEEP… Congratulations! You've won a cruise to the bermuda Triangle! Just call 180-"

He deleted that one..Next.

"BEEP… HEY ALEX HOW YOU DOIN' HAHA THIS IS SERENA SO YES LAST NIGHT WAS SO CRAZY HAHA HOPE YOU DIDN'T DIE LO-"

Yet another message from Serena, who knew this was her vocabulary for both texting and phone calls…Next.

"Alexander..This is your mother.."

Now this one caught his attention.

_**Chapter 10: Entangled Affairs**_

"Oh my god.." He said upon finally hearing his mother's voice.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to take your calls, Things over here have been crazy back here in America. Your father has been acting very odd lately and it's been stressful to say the least. I think it's just the stress of not having his little boy around" She said in an exhausted tone.

"Your little sister is definitely missing you, I know you and Holly mainly shared a love/hate relationship.. Yet since you left She's been asking when you'd be back almost every 5 minutes! And just in case you've forgotten; She's turning 7 in a couple weeks so I recommend you send her something. Needless to say We all love and miss you tons! I hope Japan is treating you kindly, And make sure to say Hello to your aunt for me! I love you Alex, always remember: No matter the circumstances, never give up to fight for what you love. Bye sweetie."

Alex was driven to tears as the message ended. He was missing his family after recent events, and just wanted to go back home. Alex knew however he needed to get his Aunt back before then. He grabbed a pen and paper then started to think things over.

"So lets see, Jessica currently is using my Aunt as a host.. That means that she has the opportunity to use it against me, Whether or not our attacks hurt the body is a mystery. What I do know is that she's sustained a lot of our attacks and yet she appears to be fine every time we fight her." His thoughts perplexed.

"This could mean that she has the ability to heal herself after every fight, or she could have someone do it for her. If it's the latter of the two; We could have the chance to take her down once and for all. So if that is truly the case, We'll need to have a plan to trap her and then find a way to defeat her while getting my aunt back. Whatever we do, We need to figure this out quick before more attacks occur." Time was ticking and the next attack could happen at anytime. Alex knew that he needed to meet with the girls soon, he called Lita and set a time to get together later that day.

"3 O'clock is when we're meeting right?"

"Yes that is correct, And trust me; The sooner we meet the better."

"I understand, I'll be sure to inform the others know. See you later Alex."

"Thank you Lita, See you soon.".

When 3:00 rolled around Alex had arrived at the cafe. Serena and the crew were located in the back of the cafe in a bigger booth.

"Hey Alex!" Mina said.

"Hey guys, Thanks for coming here on such short notice." He gleamed.

"Well judging by how urgent it sounded over the phone, We came right away!" Lita noted.

"Well, to be honest.. There are some things I've noticed, and some things I need to inform you all about."

Alex told the girls about his observations towards Vanessa, along with the need to come up with a plan.

"Well if we do plan on attacking Vanessa, We'll need to think of a way to trap her. Because usually whenever we land an attack, she always manages to disappear before we can truly defeat her." Rei said.

"That, and she might bring another one of those monsters with her. And Alex, You are probably her top priority target because of your pure heart." Ami observed.

"Wait, what? I have a pure heart?"

"When Vanessa fired at my mother in the hospital and you jumped in front of it, the aftermath revealed that you possess a pure heart crystal. Which means that she'll be after you." Ami added.

"That...That's crazy…" Alex's voice shuddered.

The door to the cafe suddenly swung open quickly with a panicked young girl running in.

"Somebody help my mommy! Some lady's attacking her!" she cried out. The entire cafe went silent upon hearing the girl's plea, The scouts looked at each other and ran outside. Lita held the girl as they ran outside.

"Where's your mother at?!" Lita said while running.

"She's in the park! Hurry hurry!" She said between tears.

They finally reached a secluded part of the park, in a clearing of trees that blocked the view of the city. Lita put her down as the group looked around.

"Sweetie, Where is your mommy?" Serena asked.

"She's not hErEeeee..heheheheeeee…." The girl's voice suddenly morphed as she transformed into a woman with long white hair and a black lace dress covered in silver cobwebs.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" Rei yelled.

"Alright listen brats, I think we all know why I'm here. Little sailor boy over there currently has a pure heart that belongs to me! Now if I were you, I'd give him to Miss Araneae and maybe She'll let you all go!" She demanded.

"Not a chance! There is no way you can have him!" Mina added.

"Besides, Where is Vanessa anyway?" Alex asked. "Usually she's here taking care of things herself. What's the matter? Is she afraid we'll attack her pathetic self again?" Alex looked back towards the girls and winked. Serena nodded and led them into the bushes to transform.

"Trust me, You don't want to mess with Vanessa now."

"And why is that?" Alex pondered.

"..Let's just say that she's come in contact with, a 'New power'." She air-quoted."Now enough of this nonsense, Come to me!" She opened her mouth and launched a strong silk strand towards Alex. He jumped to the side and dodged it, unfortunately she had another strand to follow up and it encircled him.

"Oh no…" His voice shriveled.

"Well that was easy! I wonder why the blonde had trouble taking care of you before? Oh well, Goodbye Sailor Dynasty!" The monster drifted the dress off her right shoulder, revealing a spider tattoo which began to glow.

"No no no no!" Alex panicked. But before it could fire off, a sudden green electrical blast fired off towards the woman.

"Gahh! That was not very nice!" She snarled.

"Venus Love! Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled as a bright golden chain flurried off into the air.

"Nuh uh uh.." She waved her finger and countered with another web which ensnared the chain and made it fall to the ground.

"Mars Celestial, Fire Surround!" Mars went up to bat and fired the barrage of fire. This time, The monster quickly dashed in different directions, resulting in all of the shots being missed by a hair.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury launched a blue wave of water, but in the opposite direction that the woman dashed in. Soon the monster found herself hit by the attack.

"Gah! How dare you!" Now Araneae was pissed. She fired a complete web towards Mercury, and trapped her on a tree.

"Mercury No!" Alex was freaking out, No matter what he tried, he couldn't escape the web. It felt like being tied up with titanium string, He had to do something. As he looked around, Alex noticed that some of the web was sindged from Rei's attack. This game him an idea.

"Mars! Fire an attack towards me!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

"Ugh alright fine!"

Mars shot another barrage of fire, it landed around Alex. He rolled around the fire and the webs melted just enough to where he could break free.

"Sweet!" he thought to himself as he grabbed his wand.

"Dynasty Star Power! Rise up!" He yelled as he instantly transformed, much to Araneae's dismay.

"Oh come on!" She yelled.

"Dynasty...Gravity...Boos-"

Before he could finish the attack, a sudden orange flash appeared and hit Alex, which made him fall towards the ground. The scouts gasped as they looked towards the origin or the shot and saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing side by side in the forest.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this chapter, The next chapter should be out soon depending on my schedule. Until then Please review and tell me what you've thought of this chapter and the last one! I love seeing actual reviews and not the usual ones telling me to hurry up with the next chapter. I mean, while I love hearing that you guys want more of this; I always love hearing people's thoughts on my writing as this entire series has helped me become a better author.<p>

Also, fun fact: Araneae is latin for spider. Cool right?

Alright, Bye lol


	11. Transitional Disposition

"Alex!" Ami ran over to him, she saw Amara and Michelle running towards him.

"Get out of the way Mercury, You have allowed him to get too strong." Uranus said.

"And now that he has a pure heart crystal, there's nothing that's keeping him from using it to take over the universe!" Neptune chimed in, They were getting closer until a narrow thread of silk came in between them.

"I don't think so you brats! That boy is my target, and I'm not allowing anyone to take him but me!" Araneae snarled.

Amara looked back at Michelle, She nodded and aimed her right arm at Araneae.

"Neptune, Deep Submerge!" She resonated as a blue sphere of water was launched through the air and made it's way towards the monster. Araneae smirked and fired a web like usual, the blast was able to beret it's way through the web and hit her head on.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out. "That...was NOT nice…" her eyes were full of rage as she was entirely soaked.

"Uranus, Let's grab him and go. We have no other reason to be here." Neptune said.

Amara kneeled down to Mercury and whispered in her ear; "Listen, I know you're a smart girl and I _Really _don't want to hurt you.".

"Then why do you want to take him...He hasn't shown any aggression towards us at all!" Ami tried to defend him.

"If he bears the seal of Dynastia, then he is bound to eventually turn. It's best that we take care of him now before he shows his 'true colors'!" Like last time, Amara readied another attack. This time it was aimed towards Ami.

"Sailor Uranus, please don-"

Serena was too late as a bright orange glow filled the forest. However, when the glow resonated, Amara was on the ground with a black bruise on her back.

"Uranus!" Neptune quickly knelt next to her, that's when a black beam was seen shooting through the trees and hit Michelle.

"Michelle!" Lita ran to them. "Are you guys okay?!"

"L….look out!" Amara mustered out as she pulled Lita's shoulder down to avoid getting hit.

"Oh come now Araneae, I thought you would've gotten this job done hours ago. I thought you said you weren't going to disappoint me.." The monster looked like a deer in the headlights when she heard those words coming through the forest.

"V...V...Vanessa! I was just about to finish things up, U..until these two showed u-"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn, I'm done with you."

"Vanessa please wait! Don't!"

"Goodbye Miss Araneae, Next time; Don't try spinning your words with me."

And with that, Vanessa centered her hands near her amulet and fired a black beam of light towards Araneae. She let out a final scream and eroded into dust. The scouts looked at Vanessa in horror as she looked entirely different. She was dressed in all black, along with a black jeweled crown and a dark amethyst amulet donning her neck.

"Vanessa...That body does not belong to you, You need to leave!" Alex yelled.

"Ahh, If it isn't my _Precious little nephew_.." Vanessa smirked and caressed his face.

"Get your hands off me!" Alex slapped her hand away.

"Oh now now, that is no way to treat your Auntie…You little brat!" She grabbed Alex and threw him to the ground with great force. He quickly recovered and rolled back, putting his right hand out.

"Dynasty Gravity Boost!" He said as a supernatural force escaped his hands. She swiftly moved to the left and backfired with a shot from her black pistol. Alex nearly avoided it and sent another Gravity Boost to Vanessa, Unfortunately she dodged it. He was getting tired fast,

"_This is insane…" _Alex thought. "_I'm guessing that amulet is boosting her abilities, along with giving her some new ones. I've never seen her launch those black lazers before today. So If the amulet is producing her newfound strength, then maybe…"_

"What's wrong bud? Getting worn out from all the fun We're having?!" She taunted.

"Oh, not at all Vanessa. In fact, I'm actually really bored with this game." He responded.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well there is really no 'fun' to be had when Your attacks are nothing more than child's play. I mean, come on. This, is the person they sent to take my heart crystal?" Alex said, pointing at Vanessa.

"I mean, come on. Whoever sent you could've done a whole lot better." He added.

Vanessa's face changed from a smirk to a teeth grinding, glaring eyed, blood curdling look of hatred. She grabbed the amulet and grasped it with a tight grip. It was shocking to think how the article of jewelry didn't break from how hard it was held in her hand. The amethyst jewel in the center started to glow, getting brighter within seconds. The scouts tried to run towards Vanessa to stop her, but it was too late. All of a sudden a bright flash filled the park causing everything to go white.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to the sound of birds singing. He didn't know what had happened as he discovered he was no longer in the park, but what appeared to be a bedroom. As he took in his surroundings, he found out this wasn't any bedroom.<p>

"This...This is my room?" This was weird, especially since he was dressed in his pajamas. Alex got out of bed and looked outside his window. The city streets and Skyscrapers of Downtown Los Angeles greeted him. It was currently raining outside and the city looked peaceful as people were walking on the sidewalks in various raincoats and multi-colored Umbrellas. As he looked at the familiar sight, he started taking in the situation.

"_Why am I back in LA? Just moments ago I was fighting Vanessa, and then she used that necklace, I guess that's how I'm here." He thought. "Was going to Japan a dream? Did My aunt really become a monster? Am I really a Sailor Scout?" _

He kept thinking when he heard the door creak open. He was surprised to see who was behind it.

"...Mom?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Dethronement

"M...Mom?"

"Wow, You're out of bed this morning? That's a first!" Victoria, Alex's mom confessed.

"M...M..Mom…." Alex started tearing up as he ran and hugged his mother.

"Honey! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked returning the embrace.

"It's just been crazy, since I left for Japan I've missed you so much…" Alex said between tears.

"Oh hon...It's alright, You're back home where you belong-g-g-g"

"Mom? Are you okay?" Her voice started to stutter with a robotic effect.

"I'm fine-ine-ine-ine-ine-ineeeinieneieneininfodia ERROR ERROR ERROR"

Suddenly the embrace by his mother started to loosen as the bedroom and Victoria started to distort until the room suddenly transformed into a cold, pitch black space.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Dethronement **_

Alex was scared, He called out "Hello, Is anyone there?". The only response he heard were the echoes bouncing around the walls. He checked his pockets, It appeared that his normal everyday wear had returned to him. He reached inside and pulled out a lighter. He flicked open the case and slid the metallic wheel down until sparks turned into a steady flame. The flame gave warmth and a little area of light in the dark room.

Alex surveyed the area and found himself standing on a tile floor. The walls looked to be made of stone, and there were also stone pillars reaching towards a glass ceiling, Vines entangling them.

"_Am I in a castle?" _He pondered.

He walked forward and saw a Throne that appeared to go up until it reached the 60 ft ceiling. It was empty, yet in still decent condition unlike everything around it. Alex investigated the area around the throne and found a letter under the left arm. The paper was old and crinkly. Alex carefully unfolded the letter and started to read the contents.

"_To whoever finds this letter, I'm afraid it's too late. The sailor scouts have taken out most of my army and I know my time is coming to an end. That man, That damned man is the reason I'm in this situation. If it wasn't for Vamos, I would've stayed in peace with the planets. I would've been able to protect my son...I wouldn't be separated from Alexander…"_

"Wait...What? What?!" This was a weird coincidence.

"_And to my son, If you are able to read this someday… Know that I am so sorry for all that has happened to you, I'm sure by now Vamos has taken control of Jessica… I've done all that I can but he's just too powerful for me."_

"N..No way...How on earth can this be…" Apparently he was reading a letter written by his father, Yet Alex was trying to figure out if his Father was an heir to Dynastia...or if this was someone else entirely. Suddenly out in the background, a series of footsteps clacked towards him.

"Well well well, I see you've awoken finally." A blonde figure walked into the throne room.

"Vanessa...This ends now." Alex said. "I'm going to defeat you right here, right now, Then you're going to take me back to the real world where I belong."

She pondered his words, then replied.

"Alexander, Do you know why I brought you here?" she asked.

"To kill me?"

"Not really, Let me show you why you're here."

She lifted her right hand and an orb of light leapt from her palm. The glow illuminated the room as more of the ruins was revealed, the main focus being a huge stained glass window resonating above the thrones.

"Woah…" He was in awe from the view.

"You see Alexander, This Window depicts the coming of Dynastia. You bear Dynastia's symbol, however, you have yet to let it's true colors shine through you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dynastia is the conquering planet, It had vast armies to help takeover planets weaker than it. You my friend have a dormant ability that has yet to be seen, My master would like to help you find and unlock it." She said.

"Really? What kind of ability are we talking here?"

"You have a pure heart crystal, Sometimes people with pure heart crystals can convert them into weapons with an unimaginable power. And since you are Sailor Dynasty, your pure heart could give you a weapon that could conquer the entire universe. All you have to do is let us help you find it."

Alex started to think this over, but then remembered who he was talking to.

"Hold up, Why should I even trust you? After all You're the person that has taken my Aunt's body as your host, not to mention all the excessive attacks against me and my friends."

"While those are valid points, I do have reasons for them. My Master discovered an heir to Dynastia had entered Japan recently. And when we discovered it was you, we needed to find a way to get to you."

"So you thought that stealing my aunt away from me was the only option?!" he replied aggressively.

"..It was the best way for us to reach you, Just know that since I am using her as a host, anything done to her body will be regenerated." She said. "The 'excessive attacks' were to lead you to us, not as a trap, but to hopefully get you to the point where we can talk to you. Kind of like we are doing now."

"...Before I agree to anything, why should I even let you help me? Why are you even not attacking me now?"

"Well for one, Attacking you right now would probably not help in your decision. And two, I have a proposition for you to help sweeten the deal."

Now Alex was curious. "And what would that be?"

"If you agree to let us train you to unlock your true potential...I will give you back your precious Auntie."

This caught him by surprise. Could it be he'd finally get his Aunt back?

"...I...I…" He was lost for words.

"What's it gonna be Alex, Will you let us train you so you can regain your Aunt as well as this kingdom?" She said while pointing out the thrones.

"Or...Will we go back to being enemies, allowing hundreds of innocent people to be hurt in search of a Pure Heart Crystal?"

The air fell silent as Vanessa awaited a response, Alex fell to his knees. He had no idea what to do. If he went with her, He'd be able to get his Aunt back. As well as being able to learn more about his powers. Yet, at the same time, He'd also betray the scouts. His friends that took him under their wing.

"sigh...Alright." Alex said.

"I'll go with you.."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Behind the Aura

"Alright...I'll go with you…" Rang out in the throne room as Alex shook Vanessa's hand. Vanessa held back a smirk as the deal was done.

"Excellent, We shouldn't waste anymore time. My master would like to meet with you." She explained.

"Well I'd hate to keep him any longer, Lets go. Shall we?" Vanessa lifted her hand and an orb appeared from her palm. The orb became bigger and bigger until the orb transformed into a black portal. Vanessa walked into the void with Alex following behind her. When the portal disappeared a hidden section of the throne room was revealed with the scouts behind it. Ami was nearly in tears as they left.

"_How…How could he have done that to us…" _She thought.

**CHAPTER 13**

**BEHIND THE AURA**

A dark and damp cave came into view as Vanessa and Alex exited the portal. He saw cages lining the rocky walls with glowing eyes being the only thing he could see in the steel bars. He also saw what appeared to be a pile of old shattered crystals lying in a corner. But his main focus went to the back of the cave, There lied a big throne that looked like a part of the cave's natural formation from the way it went back into the walls.

Sitting in the throne was a man with long white hair, A black suit, and a long onyx scepter with a large black crystal donning the top of it. Alex couldn't see it at first, but the longer he looked at him, the sooner he realized he was the man in that picture.

"So… We finally meet. Alex was it?" The man said.

"Y..Yes. Are you the one who's been behind all of the attacks in Japan?" Alex asked.

"I am. However, the only reason I was behind them was because we needed to find our defender. A champion to help defend the earth from the impending chaos that is bound to oversee it." His crystal started glowing until a projection of the earth was shown around the cave.

"The planet you guard, Dynastia, is showing signs of preparation for a war. I've seen lots of monsters around the planet, way more than usual. In fact it's already started to attack smaller planets in our galaxy." The projection changed to a view of the war-stricken planet.

"It's gotten to the point that if we don't stop it now, It'll eventually reach earth and destroy it. That's why we've been looking for someone with a pure heart, whoever possesses one has the ability to fight them. And with you having one whilst being the Guardian of Dynastia, I have no doubt that you have the power to defeat them." He finished as the cave walls went back to their pale state.

Alex was shaken upon hearing what he had to say. The planet he was a part of, planning a war all under his nose. He was so shaken that he dropped to his knees in misery, Vanessa stood by him and rubbed his back.

"So Alex, We'd like to teach you how to utilize your abilities to the fullest so that you can accomplish this task. Are you willing to train under us?" The man asked.

The room fell silent as patient ears waited for his response. Alex thought long and hard about this, but eventually replied.

"...Could I have my scouts here with me, I can't decide this on my own.." He said

"Are you serious?! Absolutely not! We are not having those pests here to ruin everythi-" Vanessa was immediately silenced by the man as he raised his hand with a stern look in his eyes.

"I don't see why not." He raised his scepter in the air, and with a firm slam from the bottom of it, a void appeared from the air. The scouts eventually all fell from it, landing on the cold hard ground in surprise.

"Owwww...That really hur- Oh Alex!" Serena exclaimed. She started to run towards him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Vanessa next to him.

"Get away from him!" Sailor Jupiter said as she prepared an attack.

"Jupiter wait!" Alex yelled. The scouts all gasped in surprise seeing him defend Vanessa, Ami just stood there with teary eyes still feeling hurt from his actions before.

"Why on earth are you defending her Alex?! Did you seriously forget what all she's done to us? Especially to your Aunt!" Jupiter argued. He fell silent but found the courage to respond, he explained the situation at hand to the scouts.

"Alright, I understand that… But you don't need to go with them Alex! If we work together we can eliminate Dynastia's forces and save the universe!" Venus suggested.

"Well I hate to say it, but from going off how our last fight went, he's going to need all the help he can get. No offence." Vanessa smirked as she knew this got under the scouts skin. Venus was angered from her remark and started to lunge at Vanessa. But before she could, she felt something tug at her arm.

"S..Sailor Mercury! What are you doing?!" Ami ignored Mina and walked towards the two, her main focus being Alex. She knelt down in front of him with tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"Ami are you o-"

"Please Alex, Don't do this.." She said between sobs. The pain that emanated from her lips could be felt around the cavern walls, it even quieted the restless monsters in their cages.

"This isn't what your Aunt would want, To see you side with these monsters who put so many different lives in danger. If you go with them, They'll find a way to control you and use you for their own evil deeds.." The man sitting on the throne grunted as she spoke, eventually walking down the steps to the floor where the group bantered.

"I think that's enough little girl, Time for you to go back to your friends!" He yelled as he thrusted his arm out, sending Ami flying into a wall near the back of the cave with a loud thud.

"Ami!" Alex panicked as he turned towards the man and tried to punch him, The man grabbed his fist and twisted his arm which made Alex cry out in pain.

"We're ending this game now. You need to decide right here, right now. If you prolong this any longer, I'll have to take drastic measure." He said. Alex clutched at his arm as he looked back at Ami in the back of the cave. She was resting in Lita's arms, her sleeves were torn, and a small but noticeable red stain lined the left side of her chest. She was barely breathing but was still conscious. Well, Alex hoped that was the case. He then looked to the scouts who were surrounding her, They were looking back at him with obvious looks of worry. Waiting on what he was going to choose.

"No...I can't do this. I'm tired of this endless cycle of pain and misfortune you've brought to the world." Alex's response shocked the man and Vanessa. She noticed the rocky interiors started to shake as cracks started to appear.

"Uh..Master he made his mind up..Lets just leave it b-"

"This is unacceptable! You won't be able to defeat them without me! You must go with me! YOU BELONG TO ME!" His voice boomed as the cave shook violently. Alex, Vanessa, and the Scouts all started panicking as the cave walls started to crumble away. A bright light filled the cavern and a loud shriek echoed as the scenery changed.

When it all calmed down, the scene slowly started to fade back in. Alex was alone on a large stone platform in what appeared to be outerspace. The girls along with a shaken Vanessa were observing from another stone platform a few feet away.

"This is where things come to the climax, and then the end." A familiar voice rang out in the galaxy. "You think you can defeat Dynastia without my help hmm?" As the sentence ended, a bright light hit the ground in front of Alex. The light revealed the man from before, but with a twisted new appearance. What once was a black suit and long refined white hair became an old torn up black robe, shoulder length ragged hair, and an older, more wrinkled face along with black pupils lining his eyes.

"Well then, Let's see if you can even make it out of here alive!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
